Sensors are commonly used to sense one or more properties of a fluid. For example, flow sensors and pressure sensors are used in a wide variant of applications such as in industrial process control, medical devices, engines, and so on. Flow sensors are often used to measure flow rates of fluids, and provide flow signals for instrumentation and/or control. Likewise, pressure sensors are often used to measure pressure of fluids, and provide pressure signals for instrumentation and/or control. These are just a few examples of sensors that can be used to sense one or more properties of a fluid. Some sensors may be vulnerable when exposed to the fluid that is to be sensed. For example, a sensor may be vulnerable or sensitive to moisture, particulate matter, corrosive properties or other properties or conditions of a fluid to be sensed. In some cases, the accuracy and/or reliability of the sensor may be affected. A need exists for robust sensors that can withstand these and other environments and provide accurate results.